Problem: Add.
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${3}$ ${3}$ $.$ ${3}$ $5$ $6$ $.$ ${6}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${3}$ ${{3}}$ $.$ ${3}$ $+$ $5$ ${6}$ $.$ ${6}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $9$ $.$ $9$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({33} + {56}) + ({0.3} + {0.6})\\\\ &={89} + {0.9}\\\\ &=89.9 \end{aligned}$ $89.9 = 33.3 + 56.6$